XMen: Jedi Rising
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Star Wars crossover. When a wormhole sends Jaina and Anakin to the Institute, they must find a way to use the Force and help their friends save Mutantkind from certain doom.
1. From Tatooine to Earth

X-Men: Jedi Rising

A Star Wars/Wolverine and the X-Men Crossover Fanfiction

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to Stan Lee and George Lucas. If I did, the two kids from the opening credits would get there own back story, and Erica and her family would get more action. On with the story!

Suggested soundtrack: The Legend of Ashitaka from _Princess Mononoke_

Chapter 1: From Tatooine to Earth

Screaming through hyperspace, the Millennium Falcon screamed through hyperspace towards Tatooine as a massive radiation hurricane tore at the battered freighter. Chewbacca and C-3PO valiantly tried to keep it upright as Leia Organa Solo and two of her children, five year old Jaina and four and half year old Anakin huddled in the escape pod, clutching a backpack full of lightsabers and other artifacts.

The reason they were en route to the desert planet was because Leia's husband, Han Solo and Jaina's twin brother, Jacen, had been kidnapped by Boba Fett and being help somewhere in Mos Eisly. Before leaving Coruscant, Luke and Mara had insisted on babysitting the kids, but Leia declined. "Should have taken up the offer," Leia thought grimly.

From the cockpit, she could hear Chewie and 3PO arguing. "I will not switch off, Chewbacca! Poor Mistress Jaina and Master Anakin - " "WRRROAAAR…" Meanwhile, Jaina and Anakin cuddled closer to Leia and began to ask for a story.

"Can we hear a story Mama?"

"Yeah please? How about when Uncle Luke Master Yoda? That one's funny!"

"We've heard that one a billion times, Kinkin. How about the Clone Wars? I like learning about that."

"No! Master Yoda!"

"Anakin, you're such a poodoo head!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey, you said Artoo!"

"Mommy! Make Jaya stop bossing me around!"

Hearing her children banter about a story, even now as the intense storm outside tore a hole in the space-time fabric, Leia couldn't but laugh. "I have a better idea," she said softly, and she began to sing them a song from when she had been their age. It went something like this-

_Two little Jedi_

_In their brown and white robes_

_Running in green fields_

_Laughing as they go._

_Two little Jedi_

_With their blonde and brown hair_

_Running in a city_

_Lost and alone._

_Two little Jedi _

_Frightened and sleepy_

_Flee a burning city_

_For their Master's_

_No longer there._

_Two little Jedi_

_Must always keep running_

_Dark men are coming_

_With their giant metal soldiers_

_Snapping up friends and those_

_Who might help them._

_Two little Jedi_

_Brother and Sister_

_Must face the Darkness_

_To save their new home._

The lullaby had a dark fairy tale ring to it, and Luke had said more than once it might be some sort of Jedi Prophecy, but Leia wrote it off. Just then, a loud clang was heard as the wormhole swallowed the escape pod, and all three were lulled to sleep.


	2. Welcome to Earth

X-Men: Jedi Rising

A Star Wars/Wolverine and the X-Men crossover Fanfiction

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still do not own Star Wars or X-Men.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth

Suggested Soundtrack: Wild Child and Book of Days by Enya

It was not yet 7 am when the Falcon's escape pod crash landed on the Institute's lush yard. As soon as they clamed down from the jarring experience, Jaina and Anakin decided to go exploring. Popping the top, they were very surprised to see their surroundings. Instead of sand and mountains, they saw green trees, flowers, benches, a lake, and off in the distance, a great manor house.

"Where in space do you think we are, Jaina," Anakin asked his older sister. She shrugged, "I don't know, Anakin But let's go exploring." "Yeah, 'splorin," Anakin eagerly agreed. So, they set off to see what they could discover.

Meanwhile, up in the main house, Professor Xavier had sensed their prescence, and had gathered Wolverine, Beast and Rogue. They were shocked and amused, aliens from the GFFA were the last kind any Earthling would expect. Them, and maybe Timelords and Daleks. "So, are we supposed to be the welcoming party or something," Wolverine inquired as Beast studied the security screens. "Probably, since it's just Jaina and Anakin. Charles, didn't you say Leia was also with them?"

The Professor nodded slowly, "Yes I did. Leia Organa Solo and her children are indeed here on the grounds. I can tell the children will split up soon. Beast, you and Rogue can take care of the children. Please make sure they get breakfast. Logan, I need you to see to Chief of State Organa Solo. I get the feeling she might use your motorcycle at some point." Logan grunted, "Okay Charles, you got it." With their orders, they split up and waited.

As Charles predicted, Jaina and Anakin did split up. The first thing Jaina did was to climb a stately magnolia and once she reached the top, she took a flying leap and landed on a nearby elm thirty feet away. This Force exercise was known as 'tree jumping' and she and the boys had done this numerous times on Kashyyyk, much to the consternation of Chewbacca. As she was shimmying her way down an oak, she spotted Beast sitting on a patch of clover, working on algebra expressions. Jaina laughed when she saw him, a blue furred Wookie! She had never seen one before, but he seemed friendly. She made her way down to see what he was doing.

Beast knew she was looking over his shoulder, so he remarked off handedly. "Boy, you orioles sure are getting noisier by the day." Jaina laughed, "I'm not an orry-ole, what ever that is. Are you a Wookie?" Beast couldn't help but laugh; "No, I am not a Wookie, little Jedi. I am a mutant, and I am Hank McCoy, Professor Hank McCoy."

"Mu-tant? What's that? Are you like the Aang-ti minks who visit Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara every summer,' Jaina queried as Beast continued his formulas. He shook his head, "No, not like Jedi. Mutants aren't Force sensitive. Mutants are… different." Jaina frowned, "You mean there are others like you? Can I see?" Tugging at his hand, Jaina called, "Come on, Mister Beast. I want you meet my brother, Anakin." Beast chuckled, "And what is your name, little Jedi?" Jaina smiled, "I'm Jaina. Jaina Leia Padmè Skywalker Organa Solo." Satisfied, Beast let the excited child locate her brother.

Elsewhere, Anakin was busy exploring the area around the lake. He had tried using the Force to catch fish, but they were too slippery and he fell in several times. He eventually ensnared a small box turtle, who tried very hard to escape. Wandering toward the dock with his new pet, Anakin saw somebody. It was a girl, about college age with red and white hair. She was wearing trousers, shirt, jacket and gloves. Despite being fairly warm out, she was still wearing gloves. The Force told him she was a native, so he walked over to her.

"Excuse me," Anakin said loudly, "but are you a lifeform?" Startled by the question, rogue looked around, and came face to face with a little boy with dark brown hair, pale blue eyes holding a distressed box turtle. Laughing at the brash question, Rogue replied, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Are you a lifeform?" Hurt by the reply, Anakin insisted, "Course I am! I'm a Jedi Knight." Rogue grinned, "Figured that, little guy. Why don't you let the turtle go? It's sad not being home." Anakin relented, and released the relieved reptile. Glancing up at his new friend, Anakin asked, "Do all the people on this planet where gloves? The Force is telling me you do 'cause you can do superhero stuff." Rogue blushed, she had never been called a superhero before, considering she had thought all her life Jedi Knights were nothing more than science fiction.

Just then, Jaina called out, "Hey Kinkin! Who's the lady?" Anakin replied, "This is Rogue, and she's got Force powers! Vashta Nerada, a blue Wookie! Are you a Jedi too," Anakin asked Beast. Beast chuckled, "Not exactly Anakin. We'll explain it over breakfast." The idea of breakfast sounded good, so Hank and Rogue took the kiddos inside for a much needed meal.

Meanwhile, Leia had roused herself from her slumber and was in awe of her surroundings. The entire place reminded her of Alderaan, but the Force signatures of her children told her they were safe. There were also more prescences, not Force sensitive per se, but attuned to it somehow. Walking along a dirt road, Leia come across a motorcycle, complete with helmet. "Hmmm, pre-Rakatan level technology, but good enough to go exploring," Leia mused.

"Sorry, President Solo, but that's goona be to slow for a speeder bike pro," a gravely male voice scolded. Stepping out into the early morning sun, a tall, muscular human male appeared, his salt and pepper hair matching the Harley. Reaching out with the Force, Leia learned her visitor was not an enemy and more than that. She smiled, "Pleased to meet you Logan, or is it Wolverine? Could you inform me what planet I am on and the year?"

Waving his hand around to indicate the general area, Logan explained, "Well Leia, you are currently on the planet called Earth. We are on the continent North America, country of the United States of America, in the state of New York, We4stchester County, and the year is 2010. The lingua franca is English, although you and your kids know it as Galactic Basic. No, mutants are not Jedi, but the Mutant Response Division doesn't like us, most don't." Leia growled, "They sound like Imperials, those MRD blood-drinks."

Logan laughed at her response, "Mardees aren't your usual Death Star beauraucrat, but they are out for blood, with the X-gene or midichlorians…" Just then, a gentle clipped voice interrupted them, "Welcome to Earth, Councilor Organa Solo. I am Charles Xavier, and we have much to talk about. Logan, please escort the Princess." Logan nodded, and the two walked inside.

Meanwhile, Jaina and Anakin were enjoying breakfast of pancakes, oatmeal, eggs and milk. They were full of questions that Rogue and Beast tried hard to explain, such as; Why were mutants made to look like bad guys? Were x-genes like midichlorians? Was the MRD affiliated with the Empire, and why weren't they all in jail or frozen in carbonite? Of course, by now the younger students were up and wanted to know why there were two little tykes cosplaying as Jedi Knights in the kitchen. Beast shooed them out, and as he was teaching that morning, he had Rogue leave them in the main foyer, while she went to get somebody to take them to Leia.

While Rogue and Storm tried to get Scott to take Anakin upstairs to change clothes, he would have none of it. Kurt volunteered as did Kitty and Jean. While they were waiting, Jaina and Anakin decided to levitate furniture, and were succeeding in levitating a coffee table as Jean and Kitty walked down the stairs, snickering. It was obvious this behavior was not allowed in the Organa-Solo household. Coughing, Jaina and Anakin bowed politely and introduced themselves.

"Oh, you two are so adorable,' Kitty gushed as Anakin asked Jean if she was Force sensitive. "Why do you ask, Anakin," Jean asked, figuring the answer would have something to do with being a Jedi Knight. "Because all Jedi can read minds," was Anakin's simple explanation. Just then, Kurt materialized, much to the children's delight.

Now, time for a bath!

Jaina and Anakin were reluctant to take a shower, as there were no refreshers. They learned that on Earth, freshers were called bathrooms, even when there were no bathtubs!

After getting thoroughly clean, Jaina and Anakin were given new clothes. Having only worn Jedi robes since they could walk, Jaina and Anakin were fascinated by all the choices they had. Jaina finally decided on a yellow and pink striped tee shirt dress, white cargo pants and sandals. Anakin chose denim overalls, a Lego Indiana Jones shirt and crocs. They insisted on keeping their utility belts and lightsabers.

Once that part was over, Scott was awake enough to escort them to the parlor. Jaina and Anakin were impressed he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, but were concerned he couldn't see anything with the glasses off. He was comforted by this, these two little kids really were the best thing to happen to the X-Men in a long time.

Jaina knocked on the door, and Leia replied, "Come on in." Jaina and Anakin squealed when they saw there mother, and covered her with hugs and kisses. Once they calmed down, Leia said, "Jaina, Anakin: I want you to meet Professor Charles Xavier. He is the leader of the X-Men, and the headmaster of this school." "Pleased to meet you, Master Xavier," they replied politely.

Charles smiled kindly at the children, "I am very pleased to meet you as well, Jaina and Anakin. Your mother has told me quite a bit about you both." Having them sit with Leia, he explained, "As I am sure you know, people here on Earth see Jedi Knights as nothing more as science fiction and mutants as a nuisance, trouble and both. That is why the Mutant Response Division wishes to harm mutants."

Anakin gasped, "But that leads to the Dark Side!" Jaina nodded, "Yeah. Uncle Luke said that fear is the path to being a Sith Lord. According to Master Yoda – Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Why do the MRD people want to turn Earthlings to the dark side?"

Charles couldn't help but laugh gently at the children's clear wisdom. "That is most certainly true, no matter where you go. There will always be those who would rather fear those who are different, rather than learn to live in harmony." Leia frowned, "What will happen if the MRD find out that we are Jedi Knights?" Charles frowned, "That is indeed a problem. In the meantime, you will need to have new identities and live in plain sight. Do you think you can do that?" Leia and the kids agreed they could do that.

With that settled, Storm removed Jaina and Anakin's Padawan braids before burning them (so the MRD would not be able to make any connections between midichlorians and x-genes). Leia Organa Solo became Leila Walker, advice columnist for parents and Jaina and Anakin became Meredith and Nikolai Walker. Leia refused to give up Jedi training, however.

Once the paper work was completed, Logan hired a taxi from a nearby gas station to take them to there new home. As they left, Logan commented, "I'm glad the Jedi Knights exist. About time we got more allies on our side." "Indeed, Logan, indeed," Charles affirmed. However, Beast was worried. Even with Organa Solo and her children hiding in the open, it would only be a matter of time before something would happen. He just prayed it wouldn't happen too soon.


	3. Chapter 3: One Year Later

X-Men: Jedi Rising

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BIG THANKS to zapz for her awesome reviews, you rule! On with the story!

Chapter Three: One year later

Suggested Soundtrack: The Queen Confronts Nute from _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, _Imperial March

A year had passed for the Organa Solo family, now known as the Walkers. Leia's column was gathering controversy, not for her parenting advice, but for her unapologetic support of Mutants. Senator Kelly dubbed her 'Princess Leia of the pro-mutant movement' which amused her greatly. Every day, Jaina and Anakin aka Meredith and Nikolai were getting stronger in the Force. As they were now both in elementary school, the pressure was on them to act like everyone else. However, there were plenty of detentions as they were constantly standing up for their mutant classmates. They were helped by Meredith's friend, Erica Van Ness. Erica and her family happened to be sympathetic to the mutant cause, and as it happened her parents and aunt had been about her age when Alderaan was destroyed. On top of that, Erica's father, Tobias had been trained in the ways of the Force. So, it was nothing short of a miracle when they learned that their beloved Princess Leia and her children moved in behind them.

Of course, they whole neighborhood derided them for their "pro-mutant ways" but they really didn't care. So long as there was hope, them they could keep fighting the good fight for full mutant rights under the New Republic and the Jedi Order. So, a year quietly passed, but as Beast observed, nothing always remains peaceful for long.

As it happened, the whole chain of events began when Leia and Tobias sensed a major disturbance in the Force. After many late night phone calls, it was agreed that all humans sympathetic to the mutant rights battle needed to band together and form an Earth chapter of the Rebel Alliance. Already, many parents and family members of the X-Men and the Institute's students were all for it.

The fuse for bloodshed was set off one day in early 2011. Senator Kelly was running for re-election and using anti-mutant rhetoric to full usage. He even derided pro-mutant humans, calling them freaks who needed to be locked up with their mutant allies. This made Leia and the Van Ness adults sick to their stomachs, more and more American politicians were becoming more like Imperial Grad Moffs. Ironically, Leia was invited to view one of the MRD's factories. It was on that day Leia Organa Solo would make an enemy of the Mutant Response Division's Leader, and set in motion a ling lost Jedi Prophecy.

The day started out, normally enough. Schools were closed because of teacher training, and Joanna Van Ness, Tobias's wife, had volunteered to take the kiddos to the science museum. There was a new Indiana Jones exhibit they had been dying to see, so she thought the day out would be good. Her sister and law, Anita was in Chicago protesting the unfair treatment of mutant offenders. Tobias was kything with her, and hoping she wouldn't be arrested for civil disobedience, yet again. He had to admit it was for a worthy cause.

As Leia stepped out onto the Rochester Courier's parking lot, a sleazy, nasal voice hollered, "Hey! Mute lover, what are you doing here?" The speaker was a neighbor of her's, Jeffery Small. He was 47, obese and reeked of smoke. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of Jabba the Hutt. She had called him as much, and nearly got sacked for defamation of character. "As if he had any character, the spineless little cockroach," Leia thought angrily and the chief editor herded everyone onto the charter bus.

As the bus drew closer to the warehouse district, a growing knot of anguish and turmoil began to build in Leia's psyche. She felt she was going to be physically sick, but she calmed herself using the force. When they got off the bus, they were greeted by the MRD's big cheese. He smiled coldly as he addressed the crowd. He reminded Leia of Grand Moff Tarkin and she began to feel not only frightened for her safety, but for her own children.

_Who knows what that monster is capable of doing_, she mused worriedly. She refused to hear his name, for in her mind, he was a monster. A monster that cared nothing for peace and mutual cooperation, but for vengeance and bloodlust. Just like Emperor Palpatine.

He was met with cheers, but Leia spat on him in disgust as he walked by. Turning around, he slapped Leia on the cheek. "How dare you spit on me, woman. I am a hero." he pronounced.

Leia growled, "You're a monster, a genocidal maniac. You are no hero." He frowned, how dare this woman tell him such things. He recognized her now, that mutant loving advice columnist, Leila Walker. Now that he had seen her face to face, he was quite certain she really was Leia Organa Solo. But he would need DNA evidence, and a cleaning bot had already destroyed her spit. He shrugged, there would be other chances.

Leia's fears were confirmed. Horrific robots called Sentinels were being created, it reminded her too much of the Holocaust. Weeping silently, she reached out with the Force to let the other Earth Rebellion members know what was going on. As the tour came to an end, Moss glowered, "Don't even come back here, Walker." He almost punched her, when a man in the crowd shouted, "Leave her alone, Moss."

Nick Fury walked across the empty parking lot, the tour bus, having left without Leia at the crowd's insistence. Moss snorted. Shoving Leia towards the agent, he sauntered away. "Imperial blood drinker," Leia spat as Fury escorted her into a waiting car.

Shaking his head as they drove off, he scolded, "Honestly, Leia. You nearly went off and got yourself killed. I promised Logan I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I didn't even know Tobias was Force-sensitive, let alone handy with a lightsaber. Are you certain your children are the only ones who are going to be able to stop this?" Although Nick Fury was neutral about mutants' civil rights, he was Mace Windu's son and knew the firsthand horrors of the Imperial Empire. Therefore, he personally considered himself an ally of the Jedi Knights, not the X-Men. Certainly, he respected what they did, but he felt there had to be another way to combat growing anti-Mutant sentiment. What that other way was had yet.

That evening, Leia took the twin's to their babysitter's apartment, dropped them off. Told them to be good and to take care of each other. With a final kiss, Leia left her children and began her own mission to sabotage the Sentinel project.


End file.
